


exogenesis

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Outer Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Международная исследовательская станция, отправленная на потенциально пригодную для колонизации экзопланету Глизе 581-d, терпит крушение в межгалактическом пространстве, и экипаж принимает решение об эвакуации. Микробиолог Марио Фернандес и второй пилот Денис Черышев признаны погибшими, однако им удаётся выжить, и теперь они вынуждены вдвоём дрейфовать в космосе, без навигации, без связи и с кучей невысказанных вопросов друг к другу.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 18





	exogenesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Для начала хочу извиниться перед всеми любителями научной фантастики за то, что взялся за эту тему, не имея в ней опыта и не будучи начитанным в достаточной мере. Готов принять в комментариях все тапки за недостоверные детали, ошибки и допущения. Хотел передать в этой работе прежде всего стремительную и трепетную атмосферу музыки, которая меня вдохновила. Надеюсь, получилось.  
> Посвящаю эту работу солнышку, беседе любителей дарио, беседе бывших админов фрф и любимым твиттерским. Но прежде всего - солнышку, естественно, и кудрявому - пусть это будет запоздалым подарком к его дню рождения. А ещё Жене Медведевой, которая стала для меня неожиданным вдохновением.

**_Aping my soul,_ **

**_You stole my overture,_ **

**_Trapped in Gods program,_ **

**_Oh I can't escape_ **

**_Who are we?_ **

**_Where are we?_ **

**_When are we?_ **

**_Why are we in here?_ **

_День 416._

_Halobacterium mirabilis погиб из-за перепадов давления._

_Пережил аварию, выдержал после неё почти две недели — и погиб по совершенно бытовой причине, которую я мог предотвратить. Дурак. Недосмотревший дурак. Остальные штаммы в порядке, и то хорошо, но на душе всё равно паршиво так, что хоть волком вой._

_Впервые за всё время после аварии я чувствую, что мне кого-то тут не хватает. Профессору Гранеро не нужно было бы лишний раз пояснять, каково это — когда по твоему недосмотру гибнет образец, за которым ты спускался на дно солёного озера в Антарктиде. Денис посочувствует, но вряд ли поймёт. Да и не хочу я его грузить, нам ещё дрейфовать тут Бог знает сколько времени, не хочу показаться надоедливым._

_Только сейчас начинаю осознавать, ЧТО произошло две недели назад. Видимо, первичный шок уже прошёл, и мой рассудок уже в состоянии принять всё это без внезапных приступов дереализации, тахикардии и прочих посттравматических «прелестей». Теперь я хотя бы могу более-менее остранённо вспоминать, как бросился искать Дениса, боясь, что он из машинного отделения не услышит аварийный сигнал, как мы оказались в отрезанном отсеке, без связи, как справились с открытым пламенем и разгерметизацией, как Денис успел затащить меня в вентшахту прежде, чем большое машинное отделение от удара просто смяло в лепёшку, и как неумело я зашивал многочисленные раны Дениса — он тогда пострадал больше меня._

_Нет, я ничего не говорю, нам невероятно повезло в тот день — можно считать, это был наш второй день рождения. Денис выжил и смог реанимировать запасные двигатели, мои штаммы уцелели почти полностью, остались даже запасы кислорода и еды, которые собирались из расчёта на всю экспедицию — нам на двоих, если посчитать, хватит на тридцать шесть лет. Неплохие стартовые условия для космической робинзонады, и, в принципе, если дать себе время пофилософствовать, — а у меня, кажется, его здесь будет предостаточно, — можно усмотреть здесь руку Божью…_

_…да, наверное, потому что как иначе объяснить, что я застрял на затерянном посреди космоса судне именно с тем, кому пел бы самые прекрасные серенады, если бы у меня был слух и голос, и кому писал бы самые прекрасные стихи, если бы умел рифмовать._

— С днём рождения, Мариетте, — Денис заходит в лабораторию почти бесшумно, и Марио от неожиданности роняет ручку — спасибо, что ручку, а не что-то из инструментов, или, упаси Боже, ещё один штамм.

— Какой де… Ох, Дени, не пугай так, — улыбка получается немного вымученной; Денис же светится так, что Марио, уже забывшему, как выглядит земное солнце, кажется, будто в его лабораторию каким-то чудом проникли рассветные лучи.

— Забыл? Эх, ты, а я специально следил за календарём, чтобы с тобой отпраздновать, — Денис чуть приподнимается на цыпочки, клюнув Марио в щёку сухим почти-что-дружеским поцелуем — вольность, которую он себе ни за что не позволил бы, будь на борту ещё кто-то кроме них двоих. — Извини, что я без подарка, тут особо не из чего сообразить подарок…

— «Лучший мой подарочек — это ты», как пелось в одном очень старом мультфильме, — Марио честно пытается улыбнуться шире, но от Дениса скрыть ничего нельзя — или просто у Марио всё всегда по лицу видно.

Денис отходит на пару шагов, хмурится до морщинок на переносице.

— Выкладывай, что случилось, — требует он, сосредоточенно кусая губы; в уголке рта у него опять проступает заеда — надо будет обработать перед сном.

Марио старается не задаваться вопросом, каким образом их отношения стали настолько интимными, что Денис разрешает ему даже лечить болячки на своих губах. Видимо, катастрофы действительно сближают — по крайней мере, это самое логичное объяснение, и лучше придерживаться его, а не портить земными определениями то, что само собою так славно сложилось.

— Штамм загнулся, — он отвечает коротко, морщась, как от зубной боли.

— Чёрт, — Денис не вполне понимает, как и ожидалось; скорее, интуитивно чувствует, что потеря большая. — Очень важный для исследования?

— Да. Если расчёты верны, то он бы выдержал и солёность, и pH поверхностных вод Глизе, таких микроорганизмов в принципе немного.

— Ох.

Денис с минуту мнётся, не зная, как утешить Марио или хотя бы перевести тему.

— Я, — он явно волнуется, — я понимаю, что сейчас, видимо, не самый подходящий момент, но… я в честь твоего дня рождения решил достать из отсека с провизией кое-что, — он протягивает Марио неприметный с виду тюбик. — Мы, кажется, чуть ли не с самого отлёта не ели шоколадных пирожных, но сейчас вроде бы повод… тебе двадцать девять, совсем большой уже… будешь?

Марио чуть улыбается — на этот раз вполне искренне.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, Дени. Буду.

Наверное, так и происходит расчеловечивание, когда из твоей памяти стирается всё, что когда-то было дорого — так был забыт вкус шоколадных пирожных, цвет листвы и неба, так почти стёрлись из памяти образы мамы, сестёр и брата. И в этой изолированной реальности, где всё земное остаётся лишь воспоминанием, теряющим краски с каждым днём, Денис действительно кажется воплощением одновременно и Земли, и Солнца — да что там, всей Солнечной системы, что уже исследована вдоль и поперёк, но всё равно крепко держит в своих руках сердце каждого астронавта, такая домашняя, такая родная… как Денис, одной лишь своей улыбкой помогающий не сойти с ума.

— Знаешь, у меня ощущение, будто я в жизни не ел такой вкусноты, — Марио теперь и сам улыбается совсем по-другому, и Денис приваливается к его плечу, довольно жмурясь, как кот.

— Вот и славно, — он устраивает подбородок у Марио на плече и лениво оглядывает многочисленные пробирки, которые во время аварии уберегло, наверное, чудом. — Тем более смотри, сколько их у тебя ещё осталось, на всю миссию хватит. Campylobacter indonesiacus, Cupriavidus metallidurans, Deinococcus…

— Так, День, я понял, образцов у меня полно, можешь не продолжать, — преувеличенно весело прерывает его Марио, надеясь, что Денис отвлечётся и не будет читать все таблички подряд; этого ему совсем не хотелось.

— …cheryshev, — Денис чуть отстраняется и смотрит Марио в глаза. — И давно я стал первым в мире пилотом, в честь которого назвали микроб?..

Марио стыдно. Ужасно стыдно.

— Раньше, чем ты можешь подумать, — отвечает он еле слышно, чувствуя, как его щёки пылают алым. — Когда я уехал из тренировочного лагеря с профессором Гранеро в экспедицию на Кракатау.

Ему кажется, что Денис может обидеться, и мозг лихорадочно пытается выдумать объяснения — в конце концов, у Марио и в мыслях не было как-то унизить Дениса или осмеять, наоборот — увековечить, пожалуй, в самом славном из своих научных достижений человека, который ему понравился чуть ли не с первого взгляда.

— Нет, ну раз уж ты назвал микроб в мою честь, то теперь, как честный человек, ты обязан на мне жениться, — Денис лукаво улыбается, и сколько в его словах шутки, а сколько правды — не разобрать.

Марио выдыхает с облегчением. Не обиделся. Слава Богу.

— Странная логика, знаешь ли, — отвечает он шутливо, в тон Денису, — хотя уж лучше жениться на тебе, чем на Линнее или Гумбольдте.

— Надеюсь, не только потому, что я, в отличие от них, живой, — смеётся Денис, и Марио прикрывает глаза рукой:

— Будешь кокетничать на борту звездолёта — я и правда скажу, что это единственная причина.

Денис одним прыжком забирается на кушетку и растягивается на ней с таким наслаждением, будто под ним перины пуховые — после трёх часов в машинном отделении позвоночник явно требует передышки.

— Вот только не пытайся выглядеть серьёзнее, чем ты есть на самом деле. В нашей ситуации это было бы чудовищной глупостью, — он машинально облизывает пересохшие губы, и Марио чувствует, что собственная голова начинает уводить его куда-то не туда. Шальные мысли, лезущие в эту голову с таким упорством, абсолютно не кажутся здравыми, но отгонять их уже нет ни воли, ни сил.

— Мне просто не хотелось бы портить всё необдуманными поступками в первые же недели, — произносит он, с неудовольствием отмечая в голосе подозрительную хрипотцу. — Нам ещё очень долго сосуществовать в замкнутом пространстве, и кроме нас здесь никого в радиусе пятнадцати световых лет.

— Вот именно. Здесь никого, кроме нас, нет. И упрекать тебя за необдуманные поступки никто не будет.

Денис смотрит на него в упор, и, — может быть, Марио чудится, — в его глазах мелькает ещё что-то кроме привычной насмешки.

Что-то, от чего в груди у Марио всё сжимается и болит.

— В первую очередь мне не хотелось бы, чтобы меня упрекал ты, — он достаточно смел для того, чтобы не отводить взгляда, но, чёрт возьми, это сложнее, чем все его антарктические вылазки, вместе взятые.

— Я и не собираюсь, — Денис на секунду перестаёт улыбаться, но быстро берёт себя в руки и вновь надевает свою маску насмешки, словно боясь обнажить перед Марио душу, хотя сам же уговаривает его это сделать, — может быть, просто не решается быть первым. — Если я и упрекну Вас в чём-то, то только в том, что Вы слишком нагло завладели моими мечтами, доктор Фернандес.

Марио невольно улыбается.

— Ну, это ты перегибаешь палку. Наглость и я…

— Оксюморон, казалось бы. И всё же.

Марио и сам не понимает, чему сопротивляется так долго — ведь, по сути, всё было предрешено уже тогда, когда Денис завёл разговор об этом. Нет, раньше — когда Денис увидел ту злосчастную табличку на колбе. Или, может быть, ещё раньше — когда только началась совместная подготовка к экспедиции, и когда, впервые встретившись взглядами с будущим вторым пилотом, Марио вдруг подумал, что спокойно заниматься наукой рядом с _таким_ парнем ему будет вдвойне сложней.

На всё Божья воля, говорит он себе, как говорил каждый раз, пробираясь на заснеженную гору или садясь в батискаф.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Денис еле слышно. Словно решающий шаг через последний барьер, такая лишняя, такая затасканная столетиями фраза — и такая нужная сейчас.

Марио стягивает с Дениса комбинезон, бельё, придирчиво рассматривает результаты своих трудов — многочисленные швы, ещё не до конца зажившие за две недели; увидев, как Денис едва заметно морщится, бросается массировать плечи и позвонки, снимая боль — в собственном позвоночнике тоже тянет от перепада давлений. Денис протягивает руки, приподнимается, норовит прижаться кожа к коже — Марио мягко останавливает его:

— Лежи. Швы потревожишь.

И вновь скользит взглядом по его телу, смотрит жадно, запоминая каждую мелочь — все очертания подтянутого тела, родинку около ключицы, чуть разодравшиеся стежки под ребром, словно Денис почесал там не думая, — смотрит как художник, как врач, как влюблённый, — Денис так красив.

Денис запускает пальцы в его спутанные волосы, и Марио выдыхает рвано — прикосновения к волосам всегда были его обезоруживающей слабостью, откуда Денис только узнал. Тело давно уже просит разрядки, — с таким безбожно прекрасным Денисом просто не может быть иначе, — но Марио не даёт себе окончательно сорваться с тормозов; он наклоняется, целует, ищет чувствительные точки, стараясь не трогать ещё зудящие раны, и в голове, не давая забыться, всё стучит отрезвляющее гиппократовское «не навреди». И от его медлительности Денис распаляется ещё сильнее, вновь тянется поцелуям навстречу, жарко шепчет в пылающее от смущения ухо — «я хочу тебя, Марио, ну же».

Они наверняка ещё успеют по-всякому — у них впереди много времени; но Денису хочется всё и сразу, слишком уж глубоко на подкорке засело мироощущение пилота, когда каждый день как последний, и «carpe diem» — не пустые слова. И Марио вроде бы и согласен на «всё и сразу», но ни на секунду не выпускает из рук свою мягкую власть, контролирует ситуацию от и до, лишь бы, не дай Господь, не разбередить, не потревожить…

…и нет среди них двоих ни берущего, ни отдающего; лишь безмолвная клятва беречь и любить друг друга, как вспышка, что предвещает рождение новой звезды.

_**Rise above the crowd,** _

_**and wade through toxic clouds** _

_**Breach the outer sphere** _

_**The edge of all our fears** _

_**Rest with you** _

_**We are counting on you, it's down to you** _

_**Spread our codes to the stars** _

_**You must rescue us all** _

— Мариетте, я наладил связь!!! — Денис врывается в лабораторию шумно, едва не опрокидывая всё на своём пути, бросается на руки Марио, к счастью, успевшему его подхватить.

— Тихо, тихо, — Марио шепчет на автомате, гладит Дениса по отросшим волосам, которые на Земле этот модник-огородник уже давно бы состриг. Осознание, _что_ Денису только что удалось сделать, приходит постепенно — и вот уже двое орут благим матом, танцуют ламбаду, насколько позволяют ранения, целуются исступлённо, будто в последний раз, в кабину бегут со счастливым улюлюканьем, как дети.

На экране за потоком цифр проступает размытое до неузнаваемости лицо диспетчера НАСА — белое пятно да тёмные следы глаз и рта.

— Хорошая новость для вас, — его искажённый, почти электронный голос скрипит в тишине, — удалось установить ваши координаты. Вы почти не отклонились от расчётного курса на звёздную систему Глизе. Сообщите данные о состоянии двигателей и количестве топлива. Нужно знать, хватит ли вам запасов на пятнадцать световых лет обратного пути.

Денис молча оборачивается на Марио, ища в его глазах одобрения, и Марио едва заметно кивает. Это прямое неподчинение приказу НАСА, это предельно опасно, они оба знают — но своё решение они уже приняли давным давно.

— Зачем обратно? — Денис вновь поворачивается к размытому лицу на экране. — Если, как Вы говорите, мы не отклонились от курса на систему Глизе, то мы будем продолжать двигаться туда. Запасов вполне достаточно — и топлива, и кислорода, и даже еды. Высадимся, как положено, разобьём исследовательскую станцию на месте, а там — по ситуации. Заодно и вам не нужно будет срочно организовывать спасательный рейд, вы ведь всё равно планировали запуск повторной экспедиции через два года, верно?

Диспетчер молчит, видимо, перенаправляя запрос в вышестоящие инстанции — лишь хмурит брови так, что видно даже сквозь помехи.

— Ждите приказа, — сухо бросает он, и Денис пожимает плечами, почти уверенный, что руководство НАСА не будет отказываться от столь разумного и выгодного всем решения, и что миссия «Экзогенезис» не будет свёрнута в самом начале пути.

Они бы продолжили её и вопреки приказу — Марио и Денис уже много раз обсуждали это, и неизменно сходились на том, что ориентироваться они будут на систему Глизе, и никак иначе. Слишком много лет, сил и средств было вложено в эту экспедицию, и, раз уж они остались живы, то, может быть, сама Вселенная не хотела, чтобы труд сотен человек пропал зря. В конце концов, они пустились в это предприятие не из праздного научного интереса, а ради большой цели, и, когда до момента, которым стращают экологи, будут оставаться уже не десятилетия, а дни и часы, — простят ли потомки им промедление? Простят ли _они_ сами себя?

Ведь в космосе виднее, чем где-либо, насколько человек мелок и ничтожен, буквально песчинка, по сравнению с неконтролируемой мощью этого пустого, холодного пространства. И всё же эти песчинки вновь и вновь прорезают темноту, исследуя и подчиняя то один уголок вселенной, то другой, доказывают, что и от них очень многое может зависеть — но только в том случае, если не принимать за аксиому своё бессилие, а идти вперёд и делать своё дело, какой бы непроглядной ни казалась тьма.

И, раз звёзды сложились так, то две песчинки по имени Марио Фернандес и Денис Черышев просто не имеют права лишить человечество шанса на прощение.

— Да, только у меня одна небольшая просьба, — Денис обаятельно улыбается в экран, заставив диспетчера поднять на него глаза, пусть и ненадолго, — пожалуйста, захватите с собой во вторую экспедицию золотые кольца.

— Золотые кольца?..

— Ну да, — Денис приобнимает Марио за талию, пододвигая к экрану так, чтобы на Земле видели и его лицо. — А то, знаете, титановую гайку на безымянном пальце немного неудобно носить…

**_Let's start over again_**

**_Why can't we start it over again_ **

**_Just let us start it over again_ **

**_And we'll be good_ **

**_This time we'll get it, get it right_ **

**_I_ ** **_t's the last chance to forgive ourselves_ **


End file.
